1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dickies of a cylindrical knit with a pocket for a warmer pack and more particularly pertains to warming the wearer of a dickie with a warmer pack removably positioned within the pocket of a dickie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dickies and other forms of apparel is known in the prior art. More specifically, dickies and other forms of apparel heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of warming the wearer of dickies and other apparel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,543 to Baker a protective neck garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,295 to Roehr discloses a warming garment for heating people.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,912 to Harmsen discloses a dickey.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,374 to Spitler discloses thermal wraps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,598 to Dibrell discloses a scarf for transferring heat from or to body areas of the wearer.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,549 to Schneider discloses a tying neckband heat transfer device.
In this respect, dickies of a cylindrical knit with a pocket for a warmer pack according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warming the wearer of a dickie with a warmer pack removably positioned within the pocket of a dickie.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dickies of a cylindrical knit with a pocket for a warmer pack which can be used for warming the wearer of a dickie with a warmer pack removably positioned within the pocket of a dickie. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.